The Flame of Konoha
by maelmorth
Summary: "Fire is beautiful" At a young age Naruto is severely burnt during an attack on him. At that point he grows a fascination with fire and yearns to become a master of using. A serious and slightly darker Naruto. Pairing undecided. Rated T warning: may increase in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review on your thoughts when your done.**

**Summary:** "Fire is beautiful" At a young age Naruto is severely burnt during an attack on him. At that point he grows a fascination with fire and yearns to become a master of using. A serious and slightly darker Naruto. Pairing undecided.

"Fire"=speech

_Fire_= thoughts

**Fire**= Demon speech

_**Fire**_= Demon thoughts

Fire=Jutsu

**Prologue: "The Fire is Lit"**

(Naruto's POV

"Fire….. Is beautiful." I first came to this realization as I watched it fly towards me. It was only then I first realized how much I loved fire. It was then when I devoted my life to learning the mastery of fire. As it burnt me, I grew to love it and it grew to love me. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the "Demon" of Konoha.

My story began when I was just six years old:

(Narrators POV)

A young blond haired child huddled in the corner of the alley. "Please….. Don't hurt me," He shakily said as two Konoha shinobi approached him. "I didn't do anything," the boy continued as tears came streaming down his face. "Oh really….. Demon," said one of the two shinobi. "You're going to pay for what you did," said the other, "I'm going to end your curse on this village forever." The ninja took a step forward before performing hand signs at lightning speed. _Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger_. "fire style phoenix flower jutsu!" shouted the ninja as multiple balls of fire spewed out of his mouth. A scream cried out as the young child's body was slowly enveloped in the flames. "Lets go," said the ninja to his partner. The ninja took one last look at the young boy and then ran off leaving the boy to burn and the smell of burning flesh to spread.

(Naruto's POV)

_Fire is beautiful_. Those were my final thoughts as I slowly drifted into darkness. Faint shouts of Anbu echoed through my head and as water hit me I fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

(NarratorsPOV)

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched Naruto's burnt body pass him as it was rushed to the hospital by Anbu. "Tiger," he said to thin air. Immediately an Anbu operative stood beside him. "Find me who did this," continued Sarutobi with a stern voice. "Yes sir," replied Tiger as he once again vanished. The God of Shinobi turned away and briskly walked towards his office with his eyes full of anger.

**1 hour later:**

Three Anbu entered the Hokage's office. With them stood two chunin. "These are the culprits Hokage-sama," said Tiger. The 3rd Hokage looked out his window and sighed. Looking down on one of the chunin he shook his head and said, "I'm disappointed to see you here… I never thought you would be involved," said Hiruzen as he looked down sadly at one of the chunin. Turning to the other (the one who had performed the deed) "As for you," he continued, "I believe a trip to Ibiki is in order… get him out of my sight!" The chunin left the office escorted by an Anbu with a terrified face. "Not Ibiki, please not Ibiki." The door slammed shut and the Hokage was left with Tiger and the other culprit. "Why did you do this?…. Why go along with this crazy plan?….. Iruka."

**The Prologue is finished. I know it was short but it's only the introduction. The other chapters will be longer. Like or dislike? Let me know. I'm also beginning on another story. It will hopefully be posted up soon. ****J I will continue this story for a while and possible make a sequel to it (after the time skip). Thanks for reading!**

**Vote for pairing:**

**-Hinata**

**-Sakura (don't really like her but I might make her the pairing depending on the vote)**

**-Ino**

**-Tenten**

**-Fem. Haku**

**-Ayame**

**-Yugito**

**-Fu**

**-Maelmorth**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello once again. Here's m first chapter of this story I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also please check out my FictionPress account right here: ** u/847635/

Pyr00tje: Thanks for your advice. I have stopped using POV and am telling the story from the "narrators" POV at all times.

"Fire"=speech

_Fire_= thoughts

**Fire**= Demon speech

_**Fire**_= Demon thoughts

Fire=Jutsu

**Chapter 2: "To Live with Fire"**

Iruka entered his class and scanned the room hesitating on only one person. Naruto. He sat at the back, quietly avoiding the others in the class. Ever since the incident all those years ago Naruto had changed. He rarely smiled this days and he spent more time locked up in his apartment reading different scrolls than running around like he used to. He also now wore a mask (like Kakashi's only it covers his whole face). The only thing that seamed to remain from those days was his hair, which had quickly grown back after he was burnt.

"Today is the day of the final exam," he announced. Immediately the class became quiet.

"We'll call each person one by one and evaluate you, Abara Kyusuke you're first" The named boy got up and left the room. Immediately the room burst into noise again. The arguments over Sasuke's heart was echoing through the room. Naruto slowly put his book down and grabbed his desk. The smell of burning comforted him as the place he had just touched burnt to ash leaving the rest of the desk unharmed.

One by one each person was called in and each one came out triumphantly with a headband around their head. Finally Naruto's name was called. He walked coolly down the alley between desks and moved towards the testing room. "Don't mess up DOBE!" came a loud arrogant shout from Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto said nothing and moved onwards.

Mizuki and Iruka sat behind their desk and said, "Naruto please perform Kawarimi no Jutsu." (replacement technique) Naruto flashed through some hand symbols before saying Kawarimi no Jutsu." In a puff of smoke he was replaced with the broom in the corner. "Excellent Naruto," said Iruka, "now please perform the henge." (transformation jutsu) Making a single hand sign Naruto transformed into Iruka in a single puff of smoke. "Very good," said Iruka impressed. "Now make three bunshins." Naruto bit his lip and after a bit he made the correct hand symbols and shouted out, "bunshin no jutsu." (Clone technique) After a little bit three sickly looking clones appeared. "I'm sorry Naruto but if you can't do the bunshin then I have to fail you." Naruto left the room with his head low. He walked through the streets ignoring the glares he was getting. He proceeded to the Hokage's tower where he entered through the main entrance. He walked undisturbed by the receptionist all the all the way to the Hokage's office where he knocked politely before entering. "Naruto my boy," said Hiruzen as he walked up to Naruto, "How did it go?" "I…I failed again, Jiji," replied Naruto in a depressed voice. "Naruto….. In all due time you'll be a genin," said Hiruzen comfortingly. "I promise you," he continued, "all your hard work is not going to be in vain." Hiruzen watched the a piece of paper burn as Naruto forced his chakra into it. "You live with fire now, Naruto."

**1 hour later:**

Naruto left the Hokage's office and went back to his apartment. Sitting on his roof (to the apartment) he noticed someone approach. "Hey Naruto," said the aproacher. "Mizuki… why are you here?" asked Naruto. "Well…. I noticed that you were disappointed with your graduation test results… so I thought I'd let you in on a little secret," said Mizuki. Immediately the young boys eyes brightened. "Well…. You see if you steal a certain scroll from the Hokage's tower…."

**Iruka's Residence:**

A loud bang on Iruka's door awoke him. Rushing over Iruka threw open his door to reveal a breathless Mizuki. "Naruto…. He's stolen the forbidden scroll." said Mizuki between pants. "What…..What did you just say?" shrieked Iruka as a memory of the nine-tailed fox entered his mind. _I can't let the demon get his hands on a jutsu from that scroll…. I'll stop it….. Even if I have to kill it._ where Iruka's thoughts as he changed into his shinobi gear.

**Coming soon: Chapter 2: "Men of Flames"**

Preview: _Multi Shadow clone jutsu… no way… Wait…. This one's perfect_

**And that's that. Done with our first chapter. It's another short one but I'll try my best to lengthen out my 2****nd**** chapter. If you have any suggestions for my writing or just ideas for the story please inform me through a review of a PM.**

**-Maelmorth**

**Haku is currently winning the pairing vote.**

**Pairing Vote:**

**-Hinata**

**-Sakura**

**-Ino**

**-Tenten 1**

**-Fem. Haku 2**

**-Ayame**

**-Yugito**

**-Fu**


	3. Important AN!

**Hello everyone Maelmorth here. I haven't updated in a ages and I am now telling you that this story is going on hiatus for the time being. I don't really feel motivated with this story so I apologize but I'm putting and end to it. I may get some motivation and continue it at a later date or perhaps I'll just add a few chapters as a side project put its immediate future is nothing like that. I will however be coming out with a new story soon. I've come up with a few ideas and am currently torn between which one to use for my new series. Thank you for everything. Have a great time and I hopefully will bring you something new to read soon.**

**-Maelmorth**

**Thanks to:**

asalit77

SabinaRamic

Pyr00tje

Asa Usa

nekoken14

ramen-luver101

**All of whom reviewed. And also thanks to for the 9 favorites and 17 followers!**


End file.
